Unavailable 000
THE FIRST ENCOUNTER (18/08/2017) One day like all, I play some roblox games to pass the time, and decided to play a little-known game called Elemental Battlegrounds. Entering the game, I was curious to enter the Light map, a map that apparently has few players. When I entered Light, I wanted to go all over the map to see if there was "diamomd drop", and I was surprised that there were 2 players. One was called "KheyBladeEx" and another called "Unavailable_000" It made me weird the name "Unavailable_000" since it could be a reference name to a hacker. Leaving aside my doubts, I decided to go all over the map to see "diamonds drops", until I see the 2 players in the pyramid point, standing, watching me since entering the map, I think. Both were low levels, then boy to the pyramid using the spell "Inmolate" (of Phoenix) and flight to the tip of the pyramid but when it arrived at the tip of the pyramid, the game was crashed and it closed by itself. THE SECOND ENCOUNTER (26/08/2017) I was thinking 8 days about what happened to me that first encounter, until I thought that it could only be a mistake of the game. Then there is ROBLOX and I enter to play Elemental Battlegrounds, but this time on the Water map. On that map, the "diamonds drops" are very high in their chance to fall. But when I enter, I see that there is no player, nothing more than 2 called "KheyBladeEx" and "Unavailable_000", that is, the same players that I met 8 days ago, it looked like they were waiting for me or it might have been a match. When I went to the village, I saw that both players were standing staring at me, so I decided to attack with the "Gloomy Blare" (Darkness), the first attack that went to KheyBladeEx, and as it was low level it died quickly. Then I attack Unavailable_000 with the holobeam (Spectrum) but when I hit the first hit, it crashes the game again and closes itself. 'THE BATTLE (08/09/2017) ' Even so, the 2 experiences I had to see those 2 players did not really matter to me, again I decide to play Elemental Battlegrounds and gain gems to buy me a new power in the future. But it was my decision the most serious and worse, since when entering the Standard map, KheyBlade and Unavailable were waiting for me. Tired of those 2 players following me, I asked them: "Why are you following me !, get out of here and I do not want to see you again in my life" But Unavailable replies: "Rebirth" I kept thinking that he wanted to tell me the word "Rebirth", but after a few seconds, KheyBladeEx replied: "Confused? Do not think that's all he meant" Me "How is that not everything? What happens next? What do they want from me? KheyBladeEx "Like most hackers, they're only interested in taking over ROBLOX and doing things with the game, but Unavailable_000, even if you do not believe it, embodied in ROBLOX. Now as he thinks it's his home, his world, he wants to expel them all the players because they think they are intruders in their world. " Me "What do you say ?, this is a game created by TRUE DEVELOPERS and what you mean to believe is the world of Unavailable_000, is just a player like anyone or possibly a hacker who is just trying to annoy me. it's stupid Then, I launched my ULT called "Ablaze Judgment" (Light) to both players and what I have seen could not believe. "Ablaze Judgment" disappeared before it hit KheyBlade and Unavailable. It took about 10 seconds and the map changed to "HELL". There is no map called "HELL" in Elemental Battlegrounds ", but when entering the map, I realize that the map" HELL "and Elemental Battlegrounds are separated, so they are not together in one. Upon entering "HELL", Unavailable_000 begins to attack me with a power that does not exist in Elemental Battlegrounds, but KheyBladeEx stands still watching as we both fight for the destiny of ROBLOX. During the fight, I release my "Genesis Ray" to Unavailable, but this one manages to avoid it with the Holy Dash, launches the "Ash Pulse" and manages to hit me by lowering 400 of my life. Then, I make Unavailable and I throw the "Black Hole Orb" along with "Gamma Surge" and when it is stunned, I hit it with "Void Lighting" and finally with "Holy Dash". It was so effective that it lowered 1320 of life. I wait for my mana to recharge, but Unavailable_000 uses a hack that heals all life instantly along with the mana, and manages to attack me with everything. I was weak, thinking that this could be the end of ROBLOX. Then, look at KheyBladeEx and I told you to please help me defeat Unavailable_000, and then, it seemed that for pity, but Unavailable_000 looks at KheyBladeEx thoughtfully and says with real words: "KheyBladeEx, I will give you the honor of killing this person with a fist of blood" Then, KheyBladeEx slowly tries to kill me, but when it arrives I whisper in chat saying: "Let's end this demon once and for all. I like ROBLOX games and I do not want to spend my whole life playing on different maps alone." KheyBladeEx adds me in his party and he cures me with "Gleaming Harmony" and I with "Nature`s Blessing". Unavailable_000 confused by what he was seeing, he launches consecutively "Holobeam", "Genesis Ray", "Comet Crash" and "Crystal Armament", but we both avoided it with "Holy Dash" and "Lighting Flash". Then, we did an effective ULT. I threw the "Gloomy Blare" stunned for 10 seconds and KheyBladeEx released the "Ablaze Judgment". Unavailable_000 has 237 lives and we throw together the "Holobeam" Unavailable was defeated, and the map ended with a huge black hole that consumed the entire surface of the map, until ROBLOX crashed and closed. Finally, I connected to ROBLOX to play Elemental Battlegrounds and everything was normal. Then, I receive a friend request sent by KheyBladeEx, and I accept it. Possible Spells that used Unavailable_000 1. "Hell Fireblast" 2. "Deprived Soul" 3. "Demonic Wings" 4. "Demon Blaster" 5. ULT "Rise of the Souls" Please dont search Unavailable_000 in ROBLOX, dont end like me